


Our Love Is A Crime

by cloesstorys



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crime, F/M, Friendzone, Heartbreak, Partners in Crime, True Love, Underage Drinking, criminals, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloesstorys/pseuds/cloesstorys
Summary: You're a wanted criminal from the Galactic Federation. As you're trying to find out about somthing from your past, you meet a strange person. As you both run from the Federation together, a friendly relationship between you two blossosms, and maybe into something a little more than just friendship. What will you two go through together? How will it start and how will it end? The big question is, what's going to happen?DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters besides my own made up characters. The original characters belong to Justin Roland.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. First Encounter

You're so annoyed right now.

And you're incredibly tired.

When's the last time you slept?

"What do you know?! I won't keep asking you!" You shout at the agent for the fifth time already, slamming your hands on the table in front of you.

"I already told you, I-I don't know anything, please just let me go!!" The bug begs for mercy as he squirms around.

"This is just a waste of my god damn time." You say as you rub your temples, clearly annoyed. You grab your gun off the table, pointing it at the bug. You pull the trigger without hesitation, as the bug falls back in the chair he's tied to, dark blue blood forms into a puddle at the back of his head. 

You put your gun in your gun holster, securing it carefully. You walk out the back door of the abandoned house you where in. You get into the parked Federation ship you stole, quickly starting it. You recklessy fly into the red sky in a hurry. You need to leave as soon as possible before the Federation finds you. As you're flying out of the planet you where on, you press a small button on the middle of the ship, as a rectangle hologram of the news plays, showing a purple blob alien, wearing a suit and holding a microphone.

"-killed seven Flockorners and injured eight, they are now recovering in the hospital. This is K1-89 news reporter, back to you Janice."

"Thank you Emof. The Galactic Federation is still looking for the wanted criminal, Y/n L/n, if anyone has any information on her, besides the recent incident, please give the police a call so they can give the information to the to the Feder-" You turn off the hologram. 

No one has spotted you yet, good, you've got time to look for someone else. You pull out a piece of folded paper from your pocket. You unfold it with one hand, as your eyes fall down to the last person on the list. _'Tamara Johnson at the bar on planet J-6.. should be easy I guess.'_ You assure yourslelf in your head as you crumble up the paper, tossing it at your feet.

As you make your way to the planet, a weird shiver passes through your spine, giving you a worrying feeling, but you shrug it off as you approach the brownish, redish planet. You fly into the atomosphere, approaching a decent size building. You clumsily land behind the building, next to a dumpster and a door. You get out of the ship, walking towards the door and opening it. You walk through, shutting it behind you as faint music plays, giving you chills. 

You're in a hall with three doors on your left, bathrooms you assume. At the end of the hall, on the right side, is a doorway, leading to the bar. You make your way twards the doorway, but only to be stopped by bumping into a tall man, a human, just like you, walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Watch it!" You shout at the man.

He turns around, looking down at you, putting his hand on his hip, with a smug smirk on his face. "Oh, sorry sweet cheeks, didn't see ya' there, you lost?" He says as his smrik grows bigger. You get a good look at him, he has wild blue spiky hair, a lab coat, cacky jeans, a blue shirt, he's incredibly tall, hes got a unibrow and dark circles, and he smells of alcohol. For some reason, this man looks oddly familiar.

You roll your eyes at him. "Outta my way!" You shove past him, making your way to the doorway again.

"Wait a second, you look familiar." He grabs your shoulder, stopping you, and turning you around to face him. His eyes quickly widen and his jaw drops as he snaps his fingers in the air. "Ohhh, you're that wanted cr-" You cut him off, grabbing him and shoving him into a bathroom. You already new what he was going to say. You push him against the wall as you pull your gun out, pointing it at his head.

"If you try to tell them anything I will blow your brains out!" You shout at him in a panic as your adrenaline rises, making you panic even more.

He quickly throws his hands in the air as a worried look washes over his face. "Woah woah woah! Chill!" He slowly moves his pointer finger on the tip of your gun, pushing it down away from him. "I'm wanted too, in fact, I'm the most wanted criminal, do you not know who I am?" He waves his arms around like it's obvious who he is.

You lower your gun down, staring down at your feet as it finally clicks in your head, you know why he looks so familiar. You look up at the man with a shocked look on your face. "You're Rick Sanchez." You say in a dumb founded tone as you put your gun back in your gun holster, staring at the man. You've heard of Rick Sanchez and the things he does.

"Yup thAUUt's me baby." You cross your arms as he puts a hand on his hip, raising his brow at you. You stare at his features, studying him as he stares back at you. There's a short moment of awkward silence until he breaks it by speaking. "Do you wanna like... g-go get a drink, and y'know... maybe get to know each other, criminal to criminal?" He asks nervously.

You smile at him. "I don't see why not." He smiles back as he opens the door, gesturing his arm for you to walk out, you do so and he follows. You walk into the bar, where there's some calm jazz music playing, with alien waitresses walking around, serving aliens and a couple other humans their drinks. You walk over to a booth at the corner of the bar, sitting down at it as Rick sits across from you. 

An alien waitress walks up to you and takes your order, you and Rick both order vodka. You're quite surprised on how you're allowed to drink here, considering you're seventeen, wait, are you seventeen, when was your last birthday? What day is it? You guess the drinking age is under twenty-one, definitely under seventeen. "So, tell me a bit about yourself." He implied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Okay... my name's Y/n L/n, I'm seventeen years old, I think...." His brow slightly raises and his eyes widen a little after you said your age. "...Anyways uhhh, and I guess I like to run, y'know, just running." You quietly giggle at what you said as Rick raises his brow even more, but in a confused way.

"Running?" He questions you, obviously confused.

"Yeah, I like to run, anyway, what about you, tell me about yourself." You raise your brow as you take a sip of your drink, enjoying the burning sensation in your throat. You set your cup down, looking at Rick, waiting for an answer.

"My name is Rick Sanchez, I'm seventy years old and I like to invent things."

"Seems fun." You take another sip of your drink as he furrows his brow at you, giving you a questioning look. "Hmm?" You raise your eyebrows, looking confused.

"So why's the federation after you?" He askes, still giving you a questioning look.

You look down into your cup for a few seconds, debating if you should tell him. You look back up at him, exhaling deeply. "When I was thirteen, my whole family was killed by someone in the federation, besides me, because I was able to get away, I still don't know why they where killed though, ever since that day, I've been trying to find the killer and get back at them, and figure out why they where killed, but all I've done so far is cause trouble." You look down into your cup guilty.

"That's- you where able to get away, how?" He raises his brow at you again.

You shut your eyes, exhaling deeply again. You open your eyes, still staring into the glass cup. "Okay.... here's what happend... I was outside in my backyard when it happened, I had a garden, so I was out watering my plants, until I heard someone scream. I went towards the back window and peeped through. I saw everyone dead on the floor besides my mom, and a second later, she was shot it the head, and I couldn't see who shot her. I quickly ran into the front yard to try and get away but I saw a ship, and I don't know why but I got in and hid inside it. A bit later, a gromfalight came in and flew into space, he landed on a planet, which is where I learned a lot of things." You look back up at him, seeing his reaction.

His eyes are wide, and looks guilty. "Wow... I'm sorry about that." He looks away, guilty. You frown as you look back down into your cup, watching the ice float around. He looks back at you. "Well uhhhh.... do you want some help looking for the guy?" He asks nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

You look at him with a smile. "Sure, it'd be nice to have some help, but it's probably no use anyway, he's probably dead."

"How so?"

"Well I uhhhh, I planted a bomb on his ship and when he went in there, it exploded, so I'm not sure if he-" He cuts you off by standing up and slamming his hands on the table, making you jump.

"OHHHH I KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!" You sink into the seat a little, trying to hide your face as everyone stares at the both of you. He sits back down, looking embarrassed. "Uhhhh sorry, I-I know who you're talking about." He says more quieter, as everyone goes back to what they were doing. "I was there that day when it hAAUppened, I was flying around and I stopped by the federation to uhhh..... th-that's not important..." You give him a suspicious look. "... Anyways, I saw a gromfalight, and I watched him go inside a ship, and moments later, it exploded. The ambulance came, and took his body out but it was fried up...." 

You look into your cup again, a small devilish smile creeps across your face. "Haha, so I killed that fucker, I wasn't even sure if he was dead because after I planted the bomb, I ran as fast as I could." You mumble, looking up at Rick. "But now he's dead."

"So does that mean you're gonna stop going around causing trouble?" He says sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Uhhh..." You glance away and think for a moment. "Well I can't since I'm wanted now, plus, it's fun to do crazy shit, especially since I've got nothing else to do with my life, and I still wanna find out why my family was killed."

"Okay then... haha you're a lit-" You hear a loud slam, you look over at the front doors of the bar, as several gromfalights with guns run inside, shouting things you couldn't make out. Several aliens scream and run around, trying to hide to avoid whatever's about to happen.

"Shit, they know I'm here." You whisper in a panic, watching them walk around, looking for somthing, pointing their guns at everyone.

One of the gromfalights point over at you with its long bug finger. "There!!! And she's with Rick Sanchez!!" It shouts as the rest of the bugs look over at you two. Your heart drops, you pull out your gun but your attention was drawn to Rick.

"Fuck!!" Rick jumps out if his seat, knocking over the cups, grabbing something out of his coat, a white gun thingy, with a green light on top, he points is at the floor, pulling the trigger as a green swirly oval appears. 

He grabs your arm, yanking you out of the seat, jumping in the green thing, pulling you with him. A split second later, you're falling through, landing on the sidewalk of a city, aliens walking around you. Rick quickly stands up as you're trying to comprehend what just happened. He reaches his arm out for you to grab his hand, you do so. He pulls you off the ground. You look around, trying to figure out where you are.

"Where are we?" You question as you look around, getting a little anxiety.

"We're in the city on J-6." He notices the worrying look on your face, as he puts a hand on your shoulder.

You look over at him, with a worried look. "Well w-we've gotta get outta here, before the Federation finds us!" You shout in a panic, as a few aliens look over at you as they walk by. Rick puts his other hand on your shoulder, shaking you slightly, trying to calm you as you hyperventilate. The crowd of aliens are making you panic really bad, you're having really bad anxiety, and you may have a panic attack. Actually, you are having a panic attack.

"Hey, hey! Shhh, it's okay." He tries his best to calm you.

"There's just.... s-so many... c-creatures, e-everywhere." You say as you try taking a few deep breaths.

"Okay l-let's go over here." He brings you to an ally right across from you. You lean against the wall of a building, taking deep breaths as you calm yourself, realizing that there's not that many aliens around. "You okay?" He asks, giving you a worried look.

"Yeah, s-sorry about that, just a small panic attack." You assure him, finnaly calm.

"Alright, good, now I can teleport us to earth right now, or, we can go get a ship somewhere near by and you could go wherever you need to."

You think about it, you'd like to go visit earth since you haven't been there in like more than four years but you might need a ship to leave earth, so you can just go get a ship and fly to earth. "How about we go get a ship and fly to earth, just in case if I need to leave."

"Sure, but you're going to be okay right? Going through the crowd?" He points his thumb over at the crowd of aliens walking by.

You look over at them, sighing deeply. "Yeah, I'll be okay." You assure him.

"Alright, let's go." He walks into the crowd, along with you, you grab his hand so you don't get lost. You're not sure where you're going, since you're just looking down and trying to distract yourself from the crowd. In less than a minute, you look up, you're standing in front of a small building named, _The Flar Dealership._ It also says it in a few different languages. Rick walks inside, along with you. There's a desk on the other side, with an alien wearing a nice suit. You both walk up to it. "Hey, you speak english?" Rick asks the alien.

"I sure do!" The alien replies in a nice sweet way.

"Okay uhhh, we'd like to buy that uhh, that Flar thing? A-a ship?" He says in the most confused tone ever.

"Yes, right this way." The alien says, guiding us through a door. You walk through, along with Rick, leading into a big outside area, with several rows of parked ships, err uhhh, Flars, what a funny word. They're decent sized ships but they're oval shaped. "Which one would you like?" The alien asks. You look at the Flars, as you spot a pretty light blue one. 

"May we get that one please?" You point over at the blue Flar.

"Sure, that will be ten munklers." The alien says, holding out his hand. You raise your eyebrow, looking up at Rick. He pulls out ten coins from his pocket with his unoccupied hand, oh wait, you're still holding his hand! You quickly let go, smiling at him in an apologetic way, as he hands the alien the coins, smirking at you.

"Right this way." The alien says, guiding you to the ship. As you walk, you look down at your feet, slightly blushing and feeling embarrassed at what you did, err what you forgot you did. You walk up to the ship, getting inside on the passenger side as Rick gets in the driver side.

"Thank you sir." You tell the alien.

"No problem, have fun driving that." It replies, walking away. Rick starts the ship by pressing a few buttons, and flys up into outer space. It's about a fifteen minute drive to earth. Once you approach the planet, you stare out the window, admiring the beauty it reveals. You nearly tear up just looking at it, it may seem dramatic but you haven't been here for a long time. Rick flys inside the planet, flying into a town and parking on a driveway.

"Well, here's where I live. You could stay here if you want." He suggests.

"No, it's okay, I'll just go get a hotel or something." You say nervously, as you smile, trying to hide your nervousness.

"You sure?" You nod in response. "Okay, you know how to drive this right?" 

"Yeah." You say as you get out, along with Rick. You meet him in front of the ship as you stand across from him, staring at him awkwardly. "I uhhh, th-thanks for getting us out of that situation, before anything happened." You say nervously, looking down at your shoes.

"Yeah it's no problem, uhh, one second." You watch him as he rushes inside of a garage, writing on something, then quickly walking back in front of you. "You have a phone right?"

"I think so, but it's dead." 

"Okay uhh, h-here's my number." He hands you a piece of paper, along with... money? "And here's three thousand dollars." You stare at the money, completely shocked.

You look at him, in a really confused way. "H-how did you even get this much money?" 

"Well I am the smartest man in the universe, and I-I can literally do anything, in this case, I can make money, o-or steal it." He smirks.

"Right, right." You chuckle lightly, smiling at him. "Thanks Rick, I'll make sure to text you once I get my phone charged." You look down at the money, then back at Rick, chuckling again. "Or I could just buy a new one."

He laughs. "Yeah, you could do that too." You look at your shoes, you feel like you should do something, like hug him or shake his hand. Part of you really wants to hug him for some reason, but the other part just wants to shake his hand and play it cool, and you decide to go with that. 

You quickly put the money and the piece of paper in s pocket on your vest, as you hold out your right hand as he holds out his, you shake hands. You let go and make your way to the driver seat of the ship, starting it up as Rick waves at you. You smile and wave back. You fly up into the sky and fly away. You feel a little sad that you're leaving him and you don't know why, he's just an old criminal and you just met him too. Why are you having feelings, are they even feelings? You've sure never felt like this before.

A little bit later, you find a nice motel near by Ricks house, well it's not that close but it's in the same area. You land the ship behind a dumpster so no one will notice it. You walk inside the motel and rent a room for two days, and if you need to, you can obviously stay longer if you pay and you sure as hell have a lot of money. 

You walk inside, closing the door behind you. It looks okay but everything seems a little old and it sure does smell old. You open up the curtains, revealing a beautiful sunset, it sure has been a while since you seen one of those, and it kinda makes you a little sad but you quickly shake off that feeling. 

You walk over to the bed, kicking your shoes off, along with your vest jacket thing, your shirt, your gun holster and your pants, leaving you in your white tank top and your white comfy short shorts, more like underwear. You lay down in the bed, pulling the dusty old sheets over your body, as you face the window, watching the sun set fade. You may not have the best room but you at least have a beautiful view out the window. 

You think about how you could have went with Rick, maybe you could've slept next to him, in a cozy bed, but you choose to sleep here. Well you don't even know the guy, maybe he was gonna slaughter you in your sleep. Okay, maybe not. As your mind travels from thought to thought, your eyes slowly shut, your last thought was seeing Ricks smile, then you fall into a peaceful sleep.


	2. What's new?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally explore some new things on the e a r t h you haven't seen in, well, who knows how long.

You slowly open your eyes, looking up at the ceiling. You furrow your brows, feeling a little confused that you're not waking up outside on the ground like you usually do. You sit up, realizing you're in the motel room. You're so used to waking up in the cold dirt of random planets you would explore. This is the first time in months sleeping in a bed. How nice.

You sit up, swinging your legs over the bed as you scratch your bed hair, staring out the window. You stand up, walking towards the bathroom to wash your face, use the toilet, fix your hair and do some other morning things. Once you're done, you walk out, sitting back on the bed, putting your black pants back on as you think about what you're going to do today.

You stand up again, fixing the bed sloppily and grabbing your long sleeved black shirt and vest, laying them out on the bed. You stare at the vest, trying to figure out which pocket you put your old phone in. Actually, maybe you put it in one of the pockets you have on your pants. You have a lot of pockets, especially on your vest. You pat down the sides of your thighs, then going down to your calves, feeling for somthing. On your left leg on your calf, you feel somthing in the small pocket. 

You open the pocket, as the sound of the velcro ripping satisfies you. You squeeze your fingers in there, pulling out a phone. You look at it, it's small, and it's cracked, a lot, and it's dead. You don't have a charger for it and it's old so you'll just go buy a new one. You set your phone on the bed, as you reach for the pocket on your vest where you put the money Rick gave you. You grab it out and put it in your left pocket, along with the card that let's you in your motel room and the piece of paper with Ricks number.

You walk over to the window, closing the curtains so no one can see what's in here and peep through when you're gone. You open the door and walk out, closing the door behind you. The click from the lock is the only noise you hear, aside from birds chirping. You're not sure what time it is but it must be early since the sun is rising over some distant mountains. You walk downstairs, carefully and quickly. You felt like maybe you would be too loud and wake someone up.

You walk over behind the building to the dumpster, seeing the ship still there. You get inside, starting it up. You slowly and carefully fly up into the sky. You fly above the motel building, hovering over it as you admire the sun rise. The sky revealing beautiful colors, yellow, orange, pink, red, and blue. This certainly made you smile and feel warm inside. 

You quickly snap out of it, flying to who knows where. You didn't go to far in the sky so you could look down and find a phone store. You're not sure if there's any new phone stores around, you only know of MetroPCS, so you'll just go look for one of those. After a bit of looking for one, you find a MetroPCS store inside a mini plaza with few other stores. You park behind a dumpster, again. 

Before you walk inside, you see a sign on the door that says, 'Wear a mask.' You're not sure what that means so you just ignore it. You also look at their hours, eight through eight. You're still not sure what time it is so you pull on the handle, opening the door, guess they're open.

You walk up to the counter, standing across a guy who's wearing a mask?Strange. You talk with the guy about a phone. He also tells you, you need a doctors mask when you go out so he hands you one. You decide to just put it on and not question it. There where a few things you didn't know you needed, like an email or a phone number or a monthly plan. You where really confused but you where still able to get a phone, it's an iPhone, you forgot what type it is but it has two cameras, which is cool. You're also kind of surprised how a nice phone like this ended up in a MetroPCS.

You walk out of the store with a small bag in your hand, containing your new phone, a charger and a few papers. You get inside the ship, pulling out your phone, admiring the cleanness. You remember the guy saying something about data and phone numbers, he also mentioned a 'corona virus' and how you should always have a mask, but why, and what's a corona virus? 

You set up your phone, putting on a password and scrolling through the app store, seeing what new apps there are. You download some apps you had when you where thirteen, Snapchat, Instagram, Netflix, and Musical- wait, it's called Tik Tok now. _'What the fuck.'_ You think to yourself. How strange, still, just download it. You wait a bit for everything to download while you look for games, but you quickly remember to text Rick, your only friend. You pull out the piece of paper from your pocket, as you go the the contacts app. You put in the number and name it as 'Rick'. 

"Hey  
It's me y/n".

You stare at the message, thinking if you should say anything else until a message pops up almost immediately, from him.

"Wasuup  
Where you at???".

You panic a little for some reason, butterflies party in your stomach and you start to feel a little warm.

"I'm in the ship parked behind a dumpster".

Oh, you're still behind the dumpster. You fly up, flying back to the motel. You park behind the dumpster again and get out, walking towards your room. You slide the card through the slot thingy, the small light turning from red to green and a quiet beep signals you can open the door. You open it and walk inside, shutting the door behind you. You're about to sit on the bed but your phone goes off. You pull it out of your pocket, Rick's calling you, you answer it. "Hello?"

"Are you okay?" He sounds a little worried.

"Uhh yeah I'm fine, are you okay?" You sound really confused.

"Yeah I was just wondering if you were okay since you didn't reply to my messages." He says a bit too fast.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm okay, I was just heading back to the motel." 

"Alright, what are you doing?" He asks nervously.

You look around the room as you sit on the bed. "Well uh, nothing actually." You say almost in a bored tone.

"Oh okay, d-do you maAAEybe wanna hang out? I could show you around or you could just come over and we could chill or maybe I'll come over." You wanted to go to the park that's near by but you don't know how to tell him in a nice way and you don't even realize you where silent for a moment. "Are you there?" He asks a little confusedly.

"Oh wha- y-yeah I'm here, actually, I was gonna do a few things.... like... on my own y'know." You try your best to explain as he stays silent. "B-but I'll definitely hang out with you when I'm done so uhh... how about tomorrow?" You say in a hopeful tone, hoping you didn't make him sad or anything.

"Uhhh yeah sure, th-that's alright, j- t-take your time and d-do what you need to do." He says nervously.

"Alright, thanks, later Rick." 

He inhales quietly. "Later." You pull the phone away from your ear, hanging up. You're not sure what you wanna do at this point. There's a lot of things now and especially since you're free, you can do whatever you want. Maybe you should just... uuhh... run? You used to do it a lot in your free time, but you got caught up in chasing people down. Yeah, you should just go run.

You leave, again, and head for the park. Once you get there, you again, park behind a dumpster, maybe you should buy a car.... anyways, you get out and look for a path. You find the main path that circles around the park. You walk onto the path, readying yourself by taking a deep breath, letting out any tension. A split second later, you're jogging down the path, ignoring all your surroundings. This feels nice, your feet hitting against the ground, the sound of the wind, you don't know how fast you're going and you don't care, you just love letting all your worrys go and the feeling of the wind hitting against your face gratifies you. 

Some time later... err uhh... how long where you running? ...Anyways, you slow yourself down, coming to a stop, placing your hands on your knees and catching your breath. You take deep breaths, wiping beads of sweat off your forehead. Once you catch your breath, you head back to the ship, getting inside. Suddenly, an idea pops up in your head, shopping. For. Clothes. Yes. 

You go on your phone and use the GPS app, which is very different now, and you set the destination for Ross and you make your way there. Once you get there, again, you park behind a dumpster, this is gonna get irritating. You walk inside as a worker greets, along with saying some mumbo jumbo about a virus and she gives you a doctor's mask. You forgot the one that the one guy gave you. Anyways, what you see amazes you. A whole bunch of new and different styles you've never seen before. Your excitment takes over and before you know it, you're grabbing a cart and looking at everything.

You grab a whole bunch of jeans, shorts, sweat pants, cute t-shirts, sweatshirts, dresses, bras, tank tops, underwear, shoes, bags and uhhh, a fluffy pillow, just because. Once you fill the cart, you get in line to pay for your stuff. Apparently, everything you bought was like three hundred dollars, but luckily you had enough. You found a way to carry all the bags at once so you wouldn't look suspicious walking to a dumpster with a cart. It was very... very hard.

Once again, you put everything in this ship and fly back to the motel, and obviously parking behind the dumpster. You grab everything and head for your room. Once you're inside, you throw everything on the floor and flop down on the bed. Your feet are so tired from running and doing all that shopping, but that doesn't stop you from jumping back up. You grab some bags of clothes, shuffling through them, looking for something. You finally find what you're looking for, shorts, a clean white tank top, and obviously a bra and underwear. 

You're about to head for the bathroom to take a shower for the first time in weeks, but someone knocks on the door. You set your clothes down and answer the door. It's the lady from the front office. "Yes?" You ask confusedly. 

"Hey there y/n, so I've had several reports of you doing suspicious activity behind the dumpster and we like to make sure that we don't have anything go on around here, just to have good reviews and for everyone to feel comfortable." 

You raise your brows, looking at her confusedly. "Umm, I haven't done anything by the dumpster." You try your best to lie.

"There has been several reports, and because we want things good around here, we're going to have to kick you out." She says almost sadly.

You stare at her blankly, not even sure what you should say. "Uhh... I'll just start packing." You mumble, pulling the key card out of your pocket, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She smiles and walks away. You shut the door and you just stare at it, comprehending what just happened. After maybe a few minutes of staring, you finally think to call Rick, and you don't know why either. You could just simply go to another motel but you feel like you should just call him. You pull your phone out and call him. You press the phone against your ear, listening to it ring. "Hello?" You finally hear.

"Oh uhh, h-hey Rick, so I got kicked out of the motel and I don't know why but I just felt like I should call you?" You pause and think of an excuse of why you called. 

"...So you could come stay with me?" He says almost in a hopeful tone.

"Umm..." You're very unsure on how you should reply to that. "Sure, I-I guess." You don't even know what you're saying anymore, you're just gonna go along with it.

"Alright, well I'll come get you." 

"Okay, I'll be ready." You pull the phone away, hanging up. You pick up all your bags of clothes and everthing else you bought, as you're doing that, there's a green flash behind you. You turn around to see Rick and that green portal disappearing. For some reason, you get crazy butterflies in your stomach. All you can manage to do is smile and stare ar him, completely frozen.

He walks up to you, a few feet away from you. "So you ready?" 

You snap out of whatever was going on with you. "I-I uhh, y-yeah." You turn around, stuffing your shirt and vest in a bag. Rick stands next to you, grabbing a few bags.

"I can see you had some fun." He looks down at you, smirking.

"Yeah, I just- I wanted some clothes, so uhh, I did some shopping." You say as you grab some bags. Rick grabs that same white gun and shoots that portal thing. You walk up to the portal, still a bit hesitate about it. Why are you even scared of it in the first place. You did jump inside it before and you're perfectly fine. You just ignore your bad and scared thoughts and walk through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a bit to post, I've been caught up with work and school.


	3. Sneaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not making any promises that I'll post the next chapter any time soon, anyways, enjoy this very shorty chapter

On the other side is an average sized bedroom, but it's strange looking, it has a small cot, and papers attached to the wall, along with some string. There's also some beer cans and alcohol bottles laying around.

"I'll put your stuff right here." He walks over to a corner, setting your stuff down. You walk over next to him, also setting your stuff down.

"So, where are we?" You asked confusdley. 

"My- UURP room." 

You still question why he burps mid-sentence. "Okay... is this where I will be sleeping?" You ask, walking over to the cot thingy, sitting on it. 

"If you want to, and of course I could sleep somewhere else."

Of course, there's one side of you that really wants to sleep next to him, but the other half just wants to sleep alone. "Well I wouldn't wanna kick you out of your own bed, and uhh, I also like to sleep near my stuff just because I'm protective, if that makes sense." You try the best to explain. 

"Yeah, of course, but I really don't mind sleeping somewhere else." He sounds assuring.

"Alright, are you sure?" You really don't want to take his room, you don't even know why you came here.

"Yeah, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Alright, I'm really sorry." 

"It's no problem." 

"Okay, if you say so, and uhh, before I got kicked out, I was going to take a shower, so can I go do that?" You feel so awkward asking that.

His cheeks get a little pink. "Um yeah, I'll go get you a towel." 

"Alright." You whisper quietly, he probably didn't even hear. You grab your new clean clothes again, as Rick comes back in the room with a towel. 

He hands it to you. "Here, l-let me show you to the baAUUthroom." He puts his hand on your back, guiding you out of the room, down a hall, and into a bathroom. "Here's how to start it." He shows you how to turn it on and adjust the temperature. "Got it?" He looks down at you. You nod. "Okay, let me know if you need anything else." He says as he walks out if the bathroom.

"Okay, thanks." He smiles at you before shutting the door as you walk over to it, locking it. You walk back over to the shower and turn it on, adjusting the temperature to be warm and soothing. You slip out of your clothes and hop in the shower. The warm water runs through your hair and down your back, making a soft exhale escape your mouth.

You grab a shampoo bottle, squirting some on your hand and slapping it on your head as you begin lather your hair at a fast, but not too fast paste. The shampoo starts to foam up the more you scrub. The feeling of your nails scratching your scalp pleases you. You don't even realize how long you've been standing there scrubbing, until you actually notice. You step back in the water, letting the shampoo run down your whole body.

After washing all the shampoo out of your hair, you grab a bottle of conditioner, which is barely full, so you use the rest of it. You rub the conditioner into the ends of your hair, you definitely needed some conditioner since your hair was pretty knotted. You grab a soap bar, rubbing it all over your body, making it soapy. You set the soap bar down and rub the soapiness on your body, cleaning yourself up. You step back into the water, washing everything off.

You shut off the water and step out of the shower. You grab the white fluffy towel that Rick gave you, patting yourself dry and wrapping the towel around your hair. You get dressed and pick up your dirty clothes and walk out of the bathroom. You walk back into Rick's room, finding it empty. You put your dirty clothes into an empty bag, then you make your way out of the room. 

You walked down a set of stairs, as you're very unsure of where you need to go. At the end of the stair case, there's a big doorway that leads inside a dining room. On your right is another doorway, which you walk through, leading to a living room. Just like the dining room, there's no one in here. You walk back by the stairs, but this time you walk through the dining room. You stop and stare out the window, until some faint voices get your attention from your right. 

Being the curious person you are, you walk towards the voices. You quietly creep towards the door, slowly creaking it open. You manage you see some sort of garage with a bunch of weird stuff and a strange ship car thing, you also see Rick standing by a table next to a little boy. You try your best to make out what they're saying.

"... You can't be annoying alright, and you must leave her alone, she still doesn't fully understand the world." Rick says to the little boy.

"What's wrong with her, w-was she like locked up or somthing?" The little boy says.

"What? No, she just hasn't been on earth Morty, I already told you, she left earth and she wasn't locked up, w-what are you not understanding." 

"S-sorry Rick, where was she then." You can tell they're talking about you, so you just open the door, revealing yourself and Rick quickly notices.

"I-I dunno- Oh hey y/n, how long you been there?" Rick says nervously, as the little boy looks at you like you're a model.

You stare blankly at them. "Uhh, I dunno, I wasn't counting time." You say confusdley as you walk closer to them.

"Um r-right, uhh." Rick looks at the boy, then back at you. "This is my grandson, Morty, Morty, this is y/n." 

The boy, Morty, quickly stops staring at you. "Oh uhh, h-hey, n-nice to meet you." He says nervously. 

"Um, hello." You say to him, softly smiling at him as his cheeks pink up. 

"Okay Morty, g-get outta here, go to bed, I dunno." Rick says, pushing Morty out of the garage room and slamming the door on him. "Uhhh, s-sorry about him." 

"Why are you sorry." You ask confusedly.

"He's just- he can being really annoying at times and I just don't want him to annoy you." He says, walking up to you.

"He's not annoying, hes adorable, like a baby." You say in a cute tone.

He chuckles, walking even more closer to you, making you tense up a but. "Yeah, sure, he can be cute, but trust me, if you become more attached to him he'll be the most annoying thing ever."

You look up at him, trying to understand him. "Well..." You begin to say as you fix his coat. "That's what you think of him, but me, I admire kids and they're minds, the way they see things and how they smile when they see somthing that warms their heart, and Morty, the way he looked at you, I can tell he looks up to you, even if I did only see him for like a minute, you're special to him, and trust me, I can read people very quickly just by looking at them and hearing their tone." You look up at him, as his eyes widen. "And I read you, you're a complicated guy, but somewhere in there is a sweet hearted guy, even though I barely know you and I don't know who you don't show your kindness to or your sweet heartedness to, I just know theres a soft spot in you." 

He looks pale, more pale than when you first met him. "So.... you just looked at me, and knew all that?" He says in the most surprised tone ever." 

"Yeah, it's quite a talent I have." You say, proud of yourself.

"You're pretty interesting, you know that?" He smirks at you.

"Yep, of course I know that, I'm me." You say.

He chuckles again. You're starting to feel tired, so you decide to head up to the room. "Hey, I'm getting tired now, so I'm going to go to bed, okay." You tell him.

"Y-yeah, of course, goodnight and uhh, have sweet dreams." He says nervously. 

"Alright, you too." You smile as you walk out of the garage place, heading upstairs into Rick's room. You shut the door behind you and sit on the cot bed thingy. Out of no where, your parents pop up in your head. All of a sudden, you're not tired anymore. You stand back up and grab a jacket, your gun, and a pair of shoes. You put them on and you take the towel out of your hair and put it up in a ponytail. You sit back in the bed and wait for a little bit. 

You're not sure how long you where waiting for, but you felt it was long enough. You creep out of the bedroom into the darkness. You quietly tiptoe down the stairs and you check the living room. You see Rick laying there on the couch but you're not sure if he's asleep. You quietly walk inside the garage, where that car ship is. You quietly shut the door behind you and to your surprise, Rick left the garage door open, so that saves you some steps of opening it and making loud noise. You get inside the ship on the driver side. Thankfully you know how to hotwire a car, but your not sure if this is similar to a car. You break open the area to the wires and again to your surprise, the wires look just like car wires. You grab the two wires you need and you hotwire the car.

It finally starts, but it was a bit to loud. You freeze where you are as you listen to see if any is gonna come in. A few minutes later, no one came in, so you continue what you're doing. You easily figure out how to drive the thing, its just like a car, but at the same time it's a ship, which makes this a but more confusing. You pull out of the garage as quietly as you can, flying up into the sky. Your driving is a bit wobbly but you eventually get the hang of it as you drive out of earth. You head for a near by planet that has some federation gromfalights that have information on your family. 

A few minutes later, you arrive at the planet. You carefully park next to an abandoned building and get out. You walk to a different building nearby. You kick open the door as a couple of aliens pull out guns on you. You quickly throw your hands in the air, showing no fear. "I'm just looking for Stan and Glenn." You say as calmly as you can. One of the aliens walk up to you, pointing a gun directly at your head.

"And why do you need to see them?" The alien says. 

You lower your hands, smirking at the alien. "I just have some unfinished business with them and if I don't finish this business, well, things may get messy, for all them and me."

The alien pushes the gun at your head more, getting up in your face. "You threatening us?" The alien says as hes very close to pushing the trigger. 

You exhale deeply, looking into the aliens eyes. "No, someone else is, he's threatening all of us, and if you kill me right here right now, things will get ugly, trust me." You still stay calm. 

The alien looks at the other alien and cocks his head. The other alien nods and opens a door. "Go, and if there's anything suspicious going on, you're dead, I don't care who's gonna come after me, I'll have my eyes on you." The alien tells you. You nod and walk through the door. You see two gromfalights sitting on a couch. They both look at you. "Ahhh, it's y/n, one of our top ten most wanted criminals, what do you want, be quick before I turn you in." Glenn says.

"You know Gerald Davidson right?" You ask them, crossing your arms.

They both look at each other in shock. "Yeah, why?" Stan says.

"Well he killed my family, and I killed him, but, I need to know why he killed my family. I was told that you two have some information, and I'd like to know everything you know." You demand.

Glenn stands up and stands directly in front of you. "And why should we tell you anything?" He says in a deep quiet tone in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. 

"Because I said so." You whisper back.

He chuckles deeply. "Well good luck with that, because I'm not telling you shit and neither is Stan." You shove him against the wall, holding your arm against his neck as Stan quickly stands up. He's about to charge at you but you quickly use your unoccupied hand to pull out your gun and point it at Stan. 

"Hey!" You hear one of the aliens from either shout. 

"God damn it! I forgot about you two!" You shout as you turn your head, shooting the two aliens in the head as Stan charges at you, knocking you to the floor. Your gun falls out of your hand and Stan kicks is away. He gets on top of you, about to choke you, but you quickly sock him in the face as he falls back. You reach for your gun but Glenn grabs it and shoots at you, but you quickly dodge the bullet as you stand up and quickly run out of the building. Well your plan sure flopped.

You run towards the car opening the door. "This isn't over you two!" You shout at them as they run towards you, shooting at you. You get in and fly up into the sky and out of the planet. Out of no where, the ship starts to talk. "Being signalled, parking to the closest spot. Being signalled, parking to the closest spot." The, the ship starts to fly in a different direction by itself. You try to take the wheel but you can't control it. You approach a planet and the ship flys into it. Once it lands, there's a green flash in front of you as your heart drops.


	4. I Feel Old

The next moments felt like you where in a movie going slow motion. You grabbed the wheel before a leg could even step through the portal. You press on the petal, trying to fly up but for some reason the ship is stuck. At that moment, your heart drops as you see Rick step through, wearing just boxers and the lab coat, crossing his arms. _'Shit shit shit shit.'_ That's all you can think. You watch Rick slowly walk towards the ship, even though he's not really going slow. It felt like forever sitting in there, frozen, waiting for him to arrive at the door. He opens the door and stares at you with an angry expression. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He says in a stern tone. 

You finally move your head up to look at him. "Uhh I-I uhhh... I was... umm..." You couldn't find your words, or any excuses to get out of this scary situation. "I was just uhh.... g-going out for a drive?" You manage to smile at him as you wait for a reply. 

"Oh really now?" He raises his brow, looking even more mad. You nod your head as you look down at your feet, hoping he doesn't see through you and know that you're lying. He exhales sharply. "Just get on the passenger side, we'll talk on the way home." Right after he says that, you jump out of the ship and head for the passenger side. You get in and put your seat belt on as Rick gets in and starts driving. There's a short moment of silence until he speaks again. "So what where you actually doing?"

"You don't believe that I was out for a drive?" You look at him with a fake hurt expression.

"Well I would believe you but since you took my ship out in the middle of the night, which, I'd like to know why, I don't believe you. You can't lie to me, my ship knows the location you where at, if I wanted to I could go to the places you went, and I could figure it out myself on why you where there." 

You where a little shocked when he said this, either way, he'll know what you where doing so you might as well tell him anyway, but you still really don't want him to know. "Well I don't think that's a good idea." You mumble- referring to him going there- as you look out the window. "And why is that?" You sigh and look at him again. You're starting to feel a bit frustrated with him and his geniusness. "Because, you'll get killed." You say with slight attitude.

"Mmm, so my guess is that you're going out to find some people who know about your... _family_... and these people are enemies to you and possibly work for the Galactic Federation and if I where to go there, they would try to kill me since I'm the most wanted criminal... right?" He says says in a speech type of way.

You roll your eyes at him, feeling overwhelmed. "Yes." You mumble out as you sink into the seat. "Alright, was that so hard?" He says almost sarcastically. You scoff at him, giving him the stink eye. "Dude, I'm not a kid." You say again with attitude. 

"You're sure as hell acting like it." He quietly giggles. "Are you laughing?!" You say with annoyance. He straightens his face before replying. "Nope." "Yes you are." You mumble again, crossing your arms looking out the window. "Its only your first night here with me and you're already causing trouble, no wonder why the Federation is after you." He again says in a sarcastic tone.

You roll your eyes in annoyance. "Oh my god... look... I just wanna know why my parents where killed." At this point, you're pretty frustrated and annoyed and you really wanna punch this guy. "That's why I'm here, I'm going to help you." "What if I don't need your help." You spat out.

"Well that's too bad princess because I'm going to help you, I don't want you to get hurt or killed and I don't know why but I just feel this need to protect you." He says the last part quietly.

You look at him in confusion, as those butterflies start to rise again, maybe because he called you 'princess'. "... Um... I don't need to be protected though." You mumble.

"I'm going to protect you anyway, even if you don't want me to and since you decide to sneak out with my ship, I'm going up in the room with you so you don't sneak out again... with my ship." He says as he pulls into his garage thing.

 _'He seems to really value this ship.'_ You think to yourself. "Fine." You groan out as you get out of the ship, along with Rick. He follows you back into his room. You sit on the cot and kick off your shoes as you look up at Rick. "Since you're gonna be up here, do you want your bed back?" You ask as he takes off his coat, leaving him in his boxers, which makes your face heat up a bit.

"No, I'm sleeping on the floor, or I might as well not sleep at all so I can watch you." He looks at you as you exhale softly. "It's not like you're my guardian, you don't need to watch me every second, I'm not five." You say again with a slight attitude. 

"In this situation, I do need to watch you and don't ask why since I've already explained it to you. You're lucky I haven't kicked you out for taking my ship so be grateful." He puts his hands on his hips and looks at you with a smug smirk. You groan at him as you lay back on the cot, which was surprisingly comfy. You pull a thin blanket over your body and just like that, you're out like a light.

~The Next Morning~

You're eyes flutter open as you sit up. You look over to where Rick was last standing, seeing that he's not there anymore, not even in the room. You practically jump out of the bed and out the room into the hall. You quietly walk down the stairs. You walk into the same living room from last night, finding it empty. You peek over the wall the leads to a dining room. There's a young girl at the table, maybe about your age and Rick's also there, still in his boxers, weird. You slowly walk in and the girl looks at you and so does Rick. 

"Ummm, who are you?" The girl says with sass in her tone. You're about to speak when Rick quickly stands up and walks over next to you, rapping one of his arms around your shoulder. "This is Y/n, she's just a friend and she's staying here for uhh, a-a little while." You look up at Rick for a second then at the girl, giving her a sweet smile. 

She raises her brow for a second then goes back to her original expression. "Cool, I'm Summer." She says before looking down at a phone, her phone you assume. "Well uhh let's go sit down." Rick says as he leads you to a chair, sitting you down. This whole situation felt very awkward but you try your best to act as casual as you can. The room was dead silent so you decided to start a conversation about what year it is since you really didn't know, but only with Rick.

"Hey Rick." He looks over at you, raising his brow. "So uhh..." you lower your voice enough for Rick to hear but hopefully not Summer. "... What year is it?" You ask quietly. Rick's face turns from bored to slightly shocked. "Uhh.." He starts off and looks at Summer who seems to haven't heard you. "It's twenty-twenty." He whispers. Your eyes winden and you feel shocked. That means you're definitely not seventeen. "Month?" Your voice slightly gets louder. "October." He tone gets slightly louder.

You then realize that your birthday is next month. You quickly do the math in your head, taking your birth year and this year and subtract, and you find your age. You rest your elbows on the table as you rest your hands in your hair. You stare down at the table in shock. "I'm nineteen." You mumble. "What?" You look over at Rick, still with a shocked look on your face. "I'm nineteen, not seventeen, nineteen." You tell him.

His eyes imminently widen and his cheeks turn a light pink. "You're nineteen?" He seems to not believe this. "Yes, and next month I'll be twenty." Now that you said it out loud, it scares you. "Oh my god, I'm going to be twenty." You go back to resting your elbows on the table, staring off into space trying to comprehend what you just figured out. Rick is still looking at you and mumbles "Twenty, huh, wow." He finally looks in front of him, also staring off into space. 

After what felt like ages of thinking, a blonde lady walks inside the dining room with a plate of waffles and eggs. You slightly jump as she catches your attention. She doesn't seem to notice you until she sets down the plates and looks at you. "Who's this?" The lady asks as she studys your features. "Grandpa Rick's girlfriend." Summer says as she still scrolls through her phone. Your eyes widen and your cheeks turn pink once she said that. Rick seems to finally snap out of his thought once Summer said that. 

"What?! No, sh-she's not my girlfriend, summer, she's my friend and she's going to stay here for a while." He ends his sentence with a burp as he quickly changes his expression to a bored look and serves himself some food. "Oh, okay, well my name is Beth, I'm Rick's daughter, nice to meet you." She pulls out her hand for you to shake and smiles. "Y/n" you say as you shake her hand. "I made some breakfast so go ahead and eat some." Beth smiles and hands you a plate and fork. She sits down at the end of the table and serves herself some food.

You grab two waffles and some scrambled eggs and you start to eat. A few moments later, a man who looks about in his mid thirtys walks down the stairs and sits across from Beth as he serves himself some food. He doesn't seem to notice you either until after he bites his food. He looks at you as he freezes and confusion completely washes over his face. He looks at Beth and points at you. "That's Rick's friend Y/n, Y/n, this is Jerry." She says reassuring the man, Jerry. You give him a smile and he nods and continues to eat his food.

You finish your food rather quickly and so does Rick. Beth and Jerry talk about some boy who's at a friends house or somthing like that. "Just leave your plate there honey, I'll take care of it." Beth says to you. You nod and stand up to head back to Rick's room, but Rick ends up grabbing your wrist and taking you to his room. "So... you're going to be twenty... next month?" You nod in response. He let's go of you and walks to a dresser and gets dressed as he mumbles to himself.

You look away and think to yourself, _'I can't believe I'm so shocked about me being nineteen, I mean, I guess it really is shocking since I thought I was seventeen, its pretty big news for me and I don't understand why Rick finds this shocking either.'_ You cross your arms and stare at the wall, still thinking about it. "Get ready." You hear Rick say from behind you. You turn around and raise an eyebrow. Hes dressed in the same outfit, his lab coat, the cacky pants and the blue shirt. "Meet me in the garage." He walks past you and out of the room to give you some privacy. 

You walk over to your bags of clothes and pick out an outfit (of your choice). You brush your hair, with a brush you also bought, and you put on your shoes. Once you're ready, you walk downstairs and head to the garage. You see Rick working on somthing until he hears you walk and and turns around. "Get in." He says as he walks to his ship and gets in, you do the same. "Where are we going?" You look at him as he starts up the ship. "You'll see."


	5. The Mengire People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n meets some new people and discovers some facts, along with having a long time question finally being answered.

Rick pulls out of the driveway and flies into space. You look at him questionably before looking out the window, enjoying the view you're used to seeing. It had been a few minutes of flying in space before Rick landed on a planet... the planet you where on last night! "What the hell are we doing here!?" You look at him with a worried but shocked expression and you start to feel a bit nervous. "I need to see what you did last night and you're obviously coming with." He lands the ship right in front of the building you where in. 

"C'mon." He gets out. You hesitate before slowly opening the ship door and stepping out, following Rick inside. Once you're inside, all you see is a disaster. There's two dead aliens on the floor -the ones you killed- and furniture tossed around. You didn't do all of this, somthing else happend here, but what? It made you curious and you would like to investigate further more. You walk past Rick, into the room. There's a big hole in the wall that's too obvious to miss. You walk towards it, stopping right in front of it. You look around it, seeing black outlining the hole, an explosion. "You did all this?" 

You look behind you to face Rick, "No... someone else did, something happened after I left" your voice was low and confused. You turn back around to study the explosion a little more, and your eyes meet with a small chip, on the other side of the wall. "Do you know what did this?" You shake your head in response and step over the small piece of what's left of the wall and you pick up the chip. You hold it in between your index finger and your thumb. It's very small and thin, probably the size of a button on a ship. "Look." 

You turn back to show him the chip. He takes it in his palm and studies it and his expression quickly changes to a very pissed look. "I know who these people are, the ones that made this chip", he puts the chip in a pocket in his coat and he's quick to grab your wrist and drag you back to his ship. "Get in" you open the door and sit down as he gets in and without warning, he immediately flies into space. Him acting like this -impatient and rude- kind of irritated you. "What's your deal?" He glances at you for a quick second then goes back to looking in front of him, completely ignoring you. "Helloooo" You wave your hand in front of him and he smacks it away. 

He mumbles out a "Jeez" and sighes. "That- these guys are assholes, they're called Mengire, I'm pretty sure they caused that hole and this chip.... this chip is a tracking chip" you're slightly confused and you try to put the puzzle together, but Rick does it for you. "Here's my guess, the people that you visited last night possibly contacted Mengire because you were there and..." he stops the ship and looks at you with widened eyes. "What?" you stare at him in confusion. 

"Did you have any physical contact with them?" he says quickly in a worried tone. You nod and quickly become nervous. "Shit, uhh... okay we need to get to earth asap!" Your eyes immediately widen and a worried feeling washes over your body. "Why? What's wrong!?" he presses on the petal really hard then goes full sonic mode. You grab his arm with one hand and with the other you grab onto the door and hold on like it was necessary. "There's no time to explain!" You stare at him and squeeze onto his arm even tighter as he flies faster. 

Not even a while later, you guys arrive to earth and he quickly flies to his house. "Stay here" He slows down as he parks in front of the house and he quickly gets out and runs into the house. You watch out the window to see what's happening and the confusion is starting to hurt your poor brain. A quiet tapping noise gets your attention, it's coming from behind you. You freeze for a second as your heart starts to beat fast. You take a small breath and slowly turn your head behind you. The fact that there was just a random tapping noise freaked you out, you weren't necessarily scared. The second you turn your head around, there's a rough pain in your head and then just darkness. 

~ | ~ | ~ 

Your eyes flutter open and all you see is blurriness. You lift your head up and try your best to study your surroundings, a dark room, and a door is all you can make out. You blink your blurriness away and you can see you're in a cell, sitting on the cold hard cement floor. A sudden sharp pain on your head catches your attention. You lift your hand to your head, -you just noticed it's cuffed to a chain attached to the wall- and you feel where the pain is, wincing at the pain as you touch it. It feels wet and you bring your hand back down to see blood on your finger. 

You look at the door and watch as the only light at the bottom of it moves. You listen to the muffled voices, right outside the door. That's when it suddenly opens making you jump and you squint your eyes at the bright light. Two figures walk in front of you. "Y/n L/n, we've been looking for you for quite some time you know that right?" You first assume it was the federation but one of the figures squat down to your eye level and you can tell that this is not a gromfalight. They grab your chin to make you look at them. From this view, you can make out their face, he's a Male, alien, red skin, black eyes, has a suit on, and black hair. The strange part, this guy has a human body, almost like a devil. "Wh-who are you?" your voice is low and slightly raspy, but shows no fear. 

The man chuckles and smirks. "The names Ternal, this is Mel", he cocks his head to the other guy standing, he looks the same with the red skin and all but he just has a different hair style. "We're the Mengire people and you.." he chuckles darkly and and slightly shakes his head, "you, Y/n, have caused a lot of trouble for us," He let's go of your chin and stands and detaches the cuffs from the chains. Rick was right, you can tell this guy is an asshole. He roughly pulls you up and pushes you out the door. You lift your cuffed hands to cover your eyes from the bright light. 

One of the men shoves you to walk. You slowly walk forward but you're very unsure of where you're going, especially because of the bright light. You're then pushed down into a chair and your eyes finally adjust to the bright lights. You're in an interrogation room, white walls, white table, a white chair across from where you're sitting. The guy that was talking to you, Ternal, sits down in the chair and stares at you. You're already uncomfortable enough as it is, this just made it weird and the way he's looking at you sent shivers down your spine. 

"What the hell is your problem?" he says sternly. "Why do you have to just cause so many problems, for what?" You furrow your brows and give him the stink eye. You lean in and rest your elbows on the table, still giving him the look. "My mom and dad were killed, my six year old brother, and my two year old sister, also killed, and I've been trying to find out why, there's your answer," You lean back into the chair, holding back your tears. He chuckles and shakes his head. "There were killed because they wouldn't tell the federation where you were." 

You look down and try to think about why they would want to know where you were. You look for any clue, words, signs, but you couldn't figure it out. You finally look up back at the man, curiosity filling your eyes. "Why would they want me, c-can you just explain to me?" You shake your head and move your arms around, showing your confusion. A smirk slowly creeps on his mouth and his black eyes stare into yours. "So you don't know," you slowly shake your head, becoming more confused. "How do I explain this" he taps his finger on the table as he thinks, "You're special, Y/n, too special, and that specialness can ruin the federation and other types of governments like them, like us." 

Hearing this made you feel good about yourself, but it just made you more curious on why this is. "How, what's so special about me?" His smirk grows deeper and he leans in to get closer to you. "Many people have been visited by someone many years ago, a time traveler, he warned us about you and how you're going to grow a special power that not even Rick Sanchez can defeat. You're dangerous," You widen your eyes but you're not shocked, you're scared. 

At that moment, red flashing lights blind your eyes along with a blaring alarm. "Already? We didn't even get to ask her anything," The other man behind you, Mel, -who you just noticed was there- shouts over the alarm. "I know, but he's here earlier than other times, maybe he's special to her, a different kind of special." They both chuckle and Ternal nods his head towards you and you're quickly pulled out of your chair by Mel and a knife is pushed up to your throat. Ternal stands up and walks next to Mel as the door in front of you slams open, revealing someone who you thought you wouldn't see here, Rick. 

He pulls out a gun and points it at Ternal. "Okay dickbaAUUGgs, let her go" he demands. "Why do you care what happens to her, she's just another worthless person and has no business with you in any way, unless...you know..." You look over at Ternal, who has his brow raised and a weird smirk. Ternals tone was strange, almost like an exited tone. "Wh- no! She's just, i-it's hard to explain, what- I-" Rick's eyes meet with yours as you look over at him. He blinks a few times before groaning in the most annoyed tone ever. "Screw this! There's no point in trying to kill you guys anyway!" 

More pressure is applied on your throat as Rick quickly pulls out small pole like object with a green substance in it and he presses a button and throws it in front of you. Green smoke is sprayed out of it. There sharp object against your throat is immediately released once the green smoke reaches them. You realize that the smoke is putting them to sleep so you hold your breath, but you're too late. Everything around you starts to get blurry and you're quick to loose your balance and fall on the floor. The next thing you remeber is comforting arms holding you as everything turns black. 

~ | ~ | ~ 

Someone, something, fingers, are brushing through your hair slowly and gently, "Hey" a familiar voice whispers quietly as gentile fingers continue to run through your hair. "Yoohoo, wakey wakey." You slowly open your eyes to see a smirking Rick looking down at you. You quickly jump up, realizing you were laying on his lap. "Ah there she is, y-you were out for -URPP- quite a while," You look around, seeing that you're in his room, sitting on his bed. You drape your legs over the bed and look over at him, narrowing your eyes. "Are you okay?" you ask with concern in your tone. 

He looks like he's... chill, like he's vibing. "Hmm? Y-yeah I'm greeaat, a-are you okay?" He leans in to you and pokes your nose as you push him off you. "You're drunk," You groan and stand up in front of him, resting your hands against your hips. "Rick, I need you to sober up, we've got a serious situation that doesn't involve idiocy", He chuckles and stands up, putting his hands on your shoulders. "Listen lady, we can work on your thing with the Mengire tomorrow, r-right now, I need to just sit," He flops back on his bed, slightly grunting. "Do what you gotta do." 

You shake your head and walk out the door, instantly bumping into Beth. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just about to tell you guys that dinner is ready!" She nervously chuckles and rubs the back of her head, seeing her like this just made you adore her. "It's all good, I'll head down there right now but uh", you point your thumb behind you towards Rick's room, quietly giggling, "He's kinda drunk right now", you smile as she face palms and shakes her head, "Of course he his." She mumbles and walks past you towards his room. He must get like this a lot for her to react like that. 

You walk down the stairs into the dining room, seeing the same man from this morning and Summer both sitting and eating their food, but you see someone else you haven't seen before, a young boy. You slowly sit down where you sat for breakfast and smile at the boy as you get yourself some food. He stares at you with clueless eyes. You watch him as he leans over to Summer and mumbles in her ear. "Oh, that's grandpa's girlfriend, Y/n." The boys eyes widen and his cheeks turn a light pink. "Heh n-no, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just a friend" you chuckle nervously as you cut through a peace of steak. 

The boy narrows his eyes at you before he shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, I'm Morty, his grandson" You smile before you take a bite of steak. You're about to speak until a loud noise over by the stairs gets everyones attention. You look over, seeing Rick standing up as Beth helps him. "I-I'm okay, d- go back t-to eating," you roll your eyes and continue to eat, along with everyone else. Beth sits Rick at the table next to you. He quickly serves himself some food and eats, same with Beth. The whole time sitting there was awkward and quiet. Just the sound of everyones forks hitting the plates and the soft chewing and little noises that everyone was making. 

After you finished, Beth obviously took your plate, she's very polite. Everyone else finished their food but Rick was still eating. You went upstairs to grab some clean clothes and take a nice warm shower. Once you're done, you went to Rick's room, he still wasn't there so you decided to lay down and think deeply about what had happend. Questions filled your head, who was this time traveler? What power are you going to have? Was your family really killed because of you? When will this happen and how? Why, just why? Nothing makes sense and you can't put the puzzle together, or is it even a puzzle? All the deep thinking easily put you to sleep, you were left dreaming of the unknown.


	6. Friendzoned?

_Sure, maybe he's cute, pretty attractive, but it just won't work. He's old, I'm nineteen, i-it's not okay.... well it is okay, I'm an adult so... yeah? No, no, no, I can't, he's a drunk old man and I need to focus on what I've been looking for, for years now. Why am I still laying down?_

All the deep thinking woke you fully. Your eyes opened, you're facing the wall. You're about to get up until you feel an unknown object behind you. You slowly turn around, seeing Rick right there next to you. Thankfully his back was facing you. Your eyes immediately widen and you're sure your heart skipped a beat but you quickly let it go, reminding yourself that he was drunk last night and probably forgot you were there. You sit up all the way, letting out a soft morning sigh. Rick turns, facing the wall. You slowly move off the bed and quietly walk to where your clothes are. 

You grab some clean clothes and head for the bathroom to take a shower. Even though you took a shower last night, you felt dirty so you took another one, maybe because your not used to showeing a lot so your mind is tricking you to thinking your dirty, maybe? 

Once you're done, you put on plain black underwear and a black bra, along with a black pair of ripped jeans. Your shirt was just a regular gray t-shirt and for you shoes, black on white Van's. You walk out of the bathroom and walk back to Rick's room, seeing he's no longer there. You planned to wake him up so you can finish what happened yesterday. Instead, you shrug your shoulders and head downstairs into the dining room, also finding it empty. You walk into the kitchen, finding Rick making himself a coffee. 

He's wearing a robe? "Hey" you walk up to him as he turns around to face you, taking a sip of coffee. His lips part from the cup and he stares at you for a short moment before mumbling a "Hmm" in a grumpy tone. You roll your eyes and quietly groan at his response, "You should get ready, I would like to investigate more about the Menger people." 

You rest your elbow on the counter and lean against it, waiting for him to finish his sip. "First off, they're called the Mengire people, second, we can't go any where right now," he takes another sip while your expression changes to a confused look. "Why?" He stares into your eyes with his bored tired eyes. " 'Cause they're tracking you." 

You've suspected that they've been doing that since you were kidnapped by them, but the question is how have they been tracking you. "How do yo-" He cuts you off by grabbing your wrist and dragging you into his garage. He let's you go and he sets his cup down and starts to shuffle through a random box. He pulls out a weird gun looking thing and points it at you. There's a sudden blue light moving from the top of your head to your feet, a scanner. He looks at the gadget and nods. "Yep, they're tracking you, look." You walk over to him and look at the gadget, seeing the shape of your body and a blue dot in the neck area. You rest your hand on your neck and look up at Rick "Is that a tracking chip? In my neck?" 

He nods "I could take it out, but it might hurt." You furrow your brows and narrow your eyes at him. "Wait, how did I not feel this, how did they put it in? Did they put it like a robot thing on my neck and it like dug it's way in to my skin or somthing?" You slightly freak out. He nods again and picks up his mug, taking another sip. "You pretty much guessed right." You ignore what he said and stare at the ground as your mind shuffles through a bunch of thoughts "No, the Mendire people didn't put it in, it was either Stan or Glenn, how else would the Mendire people have found me." you managed to ramble out some of your thoughts. 

He walks over to a different box and shuffles though it. "Listen sweet cheeks, the word is Mengire and I have to take out the tracking chip, it won't be long before they come back, eh, they already know where I live but still." He walks over to you with another weird device. Before you could reply, he puts the device to your neck and you hear a small click before feeling a sharp stab in your neck. "Ow!!" You back away, placing your hand on your neck and rubbing where the pain was. "Got it out" He walks away. "What the hell! It hurts!" He walks over to you and places somthing on your neck, a bandaid. "Yeah it's gonna hurt for a while so get used to it." 

He walks to a table and you follow, watching as puts the devices away. "So what now?" He draws his attention towards you, looking at you as he takes another sip of coffee. You turn around and jump up on the table to sit on it, slightly facing Rick. "I don't know, I guess we co-" Rick was cut off by a huge explosion. You look at him in confusion before jumping off the table and running towards the explosion, which came from outside, in front of the house. You open the front door and run out, Rick follows you out. There's a huge hole in the ground and you look up to see Rick's ship hovering in the air and and with a women in it, she's alien. She has yellow curly hair, green skin and shes pretty curvy, probably about in her thirties. 

"Piece of shit!!" she yells and holds up her middle finger. "Who the hell is that?" You watch as the woman lands the ship to the side. You look over at Rick and see he's holding his nose and shaking his head. "An ex" He exhales sharply and looks up, his eyes widening, "Look out!" you turn around to see a fist flying towards your face and you duck down before it could hit your face. "Stupid bitch!" she yells. You grab her wrist to hold her and you punch her up the jaw, making her grunt and slight back away. "Call me a bitch again." you mumble. 

You step towards her and punch the side of her face, and you do it again with your other fist, making her wobble. You grab her shoulders and knee her stomach, making her grunt loudly as she falls to the ground and holds her stomach. You kick her a few times before Rick holds you back. "Okay th-that's good enough, y-you've done enough Y/n" You look up at him, slightly panting as you realize you just beat the shit out of some random woman. "What the hell!!" The woman yells as she stands up, wiping blood off her lip and nose. "You're a slut Rick, leave me for her?!!" she yells and points at you, catching her breath. 

You narrow your eyes at her, crossing your arms. "Cynthia, she's just a friend, I have no interest I'm her, and we've been broken up so why is it any of your concern." He raises his brow, also crossing his arms. You felt a tad bit hurt when he said he had no interest in you, but you quickly just shrug it off. "Just go" he says and pulls out his portal gun, shooting a portal under the woman. She yells something and disappears under the portal. "What the hell was all this about?" you ask, clearly confused. 

He sighs as he rubs his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. "I-I don't know, she's a fucking psycho, but she's not our concern right now, and my god damn ship!" he runs over to his ship, mumbling some words and you only heard him say 'my poor baby' and 'never again'. You roll your eyes and walk back inside the house, going into the garage. You could care less if he got mad at you, but you decided to snoop through his things, trying to find a weapon. You want to use a different weapon besides the same old gun you've been using. 

You look through a couple of boxes, finding a cool pocket knife. You hide it in your pocket and look around a little bit more. You end up accidentally pushing a button, which revealed a whole wall of guns, big and small and none like you've ever seen before. You end up grabbing a pistol like gun, a little bit bigger than your original one and it has different colors. You hide it in your back, putting it in your pants and covering it with your shirt. You press the same button which makes the gun wall turn into a regular wall. You sigh softly and look down at your knuckles. They're slightly shaking and there's some blood on them. 

You wipe the blood off on your pants. "Whatcha doin'?" You slightly jump as you turn towards the door, seeing Rick leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms and smirking. He's got the same outfit on as yesterday. "Uh, n-nothing, just looking." You look down at your feet, hiding your face. You hear his foot steps get louder until you feel him pat your back. "Let's go" You hear the garage open and you turn around, seeing him walking towards his ship. You follow, getting inside. "Where are we going?" 

Rick flies into the air and heads for the sky. You quickly buckle up. "I've got some business to do and you're coming with. After I'm done, we can go spy on the Mengire people or whatever you wanna do" You sink into the chair and stare out the window as you leave Earth. "Okay". A few mintues later, you arrive on a small planet, it kinda looks like Earth but it has some purple spots and red clouds, maybe not so much like Earth. Rick lands on the planet behind a building. The area kind of reminded you of the place you first met Rick, which made you quietly giggle to yourself. "C'mon." 

You get out of the ship and follow Rick into the building. You walk into a hallway and then into a dark room. There's a blue alien, with two pairs of arms and three eyes, it's about the same height as Rick but a bit smaller. "Wait here." he points to the door way and you lean against it, watching as Rick walks over to the alien. You try your best to listen to what they're saying, but you couldn't hear that well. 

~Rick's Pov~  
I cross my arms and stare at Pale, the alien, as I wait. "Well c'mon now, I don't have all day." I mumble so Y/n couldn't hear. Pale shuffles through a drawer as his eyes meet with Y/n "Who's the girl?" he asks as he pulls out what I need, a certain part for a new gadget I'm building. "She's a friend, don't mind her." He hands me the small piece and I hold it in my palm and look at it for a second before putting it in my pocket. "She ain't gonna tell anyone, right?" He closes the drawer and stares at me, narrowing his eyes. "No, she doesn't even know what we're doing here so you're good." He nods and holds out his hand. 

"My money?" I froze and stared at him before realizing that I had to pay him and he seems to know that I forgot. "C'mon Sanchez, really? That part is very hard to get, I expect my money by the end of today." He crosses his arms and raises his brow. "Right uhh, I'll get it toNUUUPight, I-I promise." He rolls his eyes and sits down, grabbing a pair of glasses and putting them on before clicking a pen open and tapping it against the desk, studying a paper. "Sure you will Sanchez, also, might wana get the girl." I furrow my brows, wondering what he's talking about, until I realize what he means. I snap my head to look at Y/n, but she's not even there. "Wh- god damn it! Y/n!" I run out of the room and look for her as an annoyance starts to wash over me. Of course she's gonna wander around. 

~Y/n's Pov~  
You eventually got bored of waiting for Rick to finish whatever he's doing. You quietly groan in boredom and tilt your head back to look out the room. You stare down the hall, all the way to the end seeing a door. 'I wonder what's over there?' You take a quick glance at Rick, seeing he's pretty distracted. You quickly walk out of the room and down the hall. You walk up to the door, fiddling with the handle trying to open it but it's locked. You look over to the left and walk down the next hall, walking up to another door. This went on for a while, different halls, different doors, some of them were open but had nothing interesting in them, but there was one room that caught your attention. 

You walk into a room with a bunch of glowing crystals of all types of colors, mostly blue and green. The room was dark and the rocks lit up the room. It was all too beautiful. It seemed to be some sort of outside room. You stepped on the soft soil and slowly walked forward, admiring the ravishing rocks. Turns out that the room, isn't a room. You kept walking and there was no end, it was just an area, or just a place full of these crystals. You're confused on why there would be a place full of crystals but that thought was buried deep in the back of your mind for the beauty was distracting you. 

You knelt down to pick up one of the blue crystals. You looked at it closely. It seemed to have a blue residue which felt like powder. "Beautiful huh?" A familiar voice whispered behind you. You slightly jump, dropping the rock. You quickly stand up and face Rick, clearing your throat and looking guilty. "Huh? Uh yeah, it's nice." You put your hands in your pockets, waiting for him to yell at you or something, anything, but he's just staring at you in complete silence. "Y'know, the light from these rocks makes you look, really beautiful." 

At that moment, everything went fuzzy, those words, his sweet tone, it was all too much. Your heart fluttered and the butterflies were intense. Your face went red and you were left speechless. "Wh- What?" It felt like there was somthing in the air, making you slightly dizzy, you felt like you were floating around and it you felt pretty good. Rick stepped closer to you, and slowly, very slowly moved his head down. You watched as he did this, and you slowly moved your head up. It was all too perfect, but still it was too much. 

You quickly looked away from him, and just like that, you snapped back into reality, but you were still feeling strange. "We should probably get going, I have things to do." He steps away and nods. "Right, l-let's go." You smile and walk towards the door. You slightly felt bad for him and you. That was such a good moment but, it just couldn't happen. You had trouble walking properly, it was like your body was drunk or somthing but you made it out okay. Rick led the way back to the ship and just like that, you guys left the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what you thinks gonna happen next ;)


	7. My Bestfriend

[changing your pov to 1st] 

The gun was really uncomfortable, it was practically stabbing my lower back. I already felt uncomfortable enough as it is, this was not helping. I shifted in the seat as we flew in space. "Where are we headed to?" Rick asked. I look over at him as I finally find a comfortable enough position. "I dunno, isn't that up to you?" A relaxed sigh leaves my mouth and my eyes shut. Somthing weird was going on with me and Rick notices. 

He quietly chuckles and I open my eyes to look at him, seeing him shaking his head. "Should'a never went into that place, I'm surprised you're not tweaking out badly." I narrow my eyes and look at him confusedly. I shake my head and look out the window. "What are you talking about." He chuckles again and I could pretty much feel him shaking his head. "Those crystals, they're drugs, if you breathe in the fumes they give off then they give you a taste of it's high, but if you snort the powder, woooooo that's somthing else." 

I look at him with a shocked look. I've never tried drugs before, let alone gotten high. I've gotten drunk before but I've never even thought about drugs. "S-so I'm high?" I squeak out. "No no no, you're just getting a small feeling of what that high would do to you, usually if you're in there long enough, someone who's not used to the feeling will freak out, kinda like how you're acting right now." 

I feel slightly relieved, I'm kind of scared to try drugs. I've seen what they do to people if you get addicted. I mean, everyone at least tries somthing at one point but I'm not sure about me, it seems scary. I don't wanna look like some possessed ghost. 

I nod and look out the window. "Also, I'm sorry." I look over at him, again, feeling confused. "About?" 

He sighs heavily and gives me a glance. "Y'know.... earlier?" I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out, I just mouth out an 'oh' and I look down at my shoes, feeling awkward. "You don't need to be sorry." I mumble. "Well I'm sorry anyway." There was nothing much to say, so I stayed quiet. 

There's just an awkward silence. I really wanted to forget that happend but it kept bothering me. I don't no why that happened honestly, it was so perfect too, jeez this is starting to annoy me. Finnaly, the silence was broken. "So, the Federation?" I nod in response. 

A few minutes later, we stop and Rick presses a few buttons on the ship. I wait for a moment, expecting the ship to talk or somthing appearing, but nothing happens. Rick just continues to fly. "What did you do?" I look at him, watching a smirk grow on his face, gosh that stupid smirk. "Just wait." 

I look back out the window, rolling my eyes. I didn't have enough energy to ask questions. As I was looking out the window, I noticed a few ships fly by, but they weren't no ordinary ships, they were Federation ships. 

I look out the windshield, seeing the Galactic Federation right there in front of me. "Rick what are you doing, they'll see us!" I said as we flew right over buildings. "No they won't, my ship's invisible." I was about to ask how until I realized, that's why he pressed the buttons. 

At that moment, that's when I got my energy back and I felt better too. I think that high feeling wore off. I gently placed my hands on the window beside me, peering down on the ships that flew around. I spotted a nice place to start this... what should I call it.... a mission? 

"Hey, drop me off right here." I gently tapped my finger on the glass, pointing in the area for him to land on. It was an alley but a very dark one. I heard him laugh and I look over at him, wondering what bullshit he's gonna say this time. "You think you're going alone? Mnmn, nope, I'm coming with." I groan and cross my arms, slouching down into the seat. "It's better if I go alone." I say in a grumpy tone. "Welp that's too bad, I'm going with." 

Does he have to? I really don't wanna have to deal with this idiotic man. I simply didn't respond to him, my annoyance came back. He flew down past the oxygen zone and landed where I wanted him to. I quickly got out and hid in the dark, peeking out of the alley, watching every direction. 

Once it's clear, I ran straight ahead to another alley, completely forgetting about Rick. It was quiet, dim purple and red neon lights glowed around buildings and signs, very few blue lights popping out here and there. The stars above were illuminating. 

I ran through different alleys, walking through dark streets. The Federation is big. They have other councils around the galaxy, it's quite fascinating. I'm at the main one, the original. I'm heading for the gonvorment, they'll have all the information here. I'm not sure who's in charge though, I never paid any attention to that and I hope to not encounter them, or anybody. Thankfully, I had a few friends here. I had helped some of them and they promised to help me with anything I need. Zenya, or as I like to call her, Zen. 

She's an Orami, a very rare race. She's got short spiky green hair, the tops dyed blue. She has one eye. The color of it isn't even a color, her eye has sparkles, the colors of a galaxy, no pupil. That's what makes Oramis rare, their eyes and their intelligence. There's a saying that the more eyes an Orami has, the more intelligent they are. But Zen is crazy smart. Another thing about Oramis is that they're very tall. Zen is about the same height as Rick. Oramis do have human shaped body's too. 

Zen usually hides in this abandoned building, she's kind of known by a lot of people since she used to cause trouble all the time, so she hides. The building has the letters 'chu' on it. Not sure what the word used to be. I spotted the neon pink glowing letters and ran towards it. I lift the small dark platform on the bottom of the building wall, quickly hopping inside. Inside was a small room I'm quite familiar with. I walk towards a metal door and knock on it. 

"Hey Zen! It's Y/N, let me in!" Almost immediately, the door opens, revealing a smiling Zen. "Y/N!" 

She pulled me into a tight hug. I squeeze her back, us both having big smiles on our faces. Another thing about Zen, she has the most biggest and sweetest heart ever. We finally detached from each other, her smile warming my heart. 

"Back so soon?" She says as I follow her into her room. I sigh heavily and watch as she closes the door behind me and locks it with all the wacky looking locks she made. "Yeah, I need your help again." 

I rub the back of my neck, a small grin growing on my face. Her smile soon faded and was replaced with a grin too. "With what? What happened?" She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. 

"N-nothing bad happend or anything, I'm just a little stressed right now but I need your help getting inside the government building," I put my hand together, looking like I'm begging or somthing. "Please?" 

She furrows her brows and thinks for a moment. She walked to her table and set her hands on it, starting down at it. I could tell she's deep in her thought. "The building is big, has lots of rooms and hallways, I would need to know where you're trying to go so I could build any necessary equipment." 

I nodded as she spoke and quickly replied after her. "I'm not sure where I need to go, I don't know where they keep their files or an information room, if that's even a thing," I cross my arms and stare at a small hologram planet hovering over a circle platform. It glowed dark neon blue and had small floating specs around it, it was quit beautiful. 

I snapped back into reality once Zen started talking again. "Okay.... you don't know where you're trying to go and that's not a problem, you'll just have to find a way to avoid any guards and get past them to use the Niaie (nye-eye) to get through the wall. I'll have to send a mini-bot though and look to see if it's clear for you to go." 

The Niaie, a small gadget Zen built. If you shoot it on a wall, it makes a small opening for you to walk through. I was the one that named it, not for any specific reason, it was just a name that randomly came out of my mouth and Zen liked it. We sure make a great team when it comes to sharing our thoughts and ideas. I guess you could say, she's pretty much my bestfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to spell gRoMfaLiGht lol
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this story, it took a lot of planning.


End file.
